


POV: Wings

by thedutchhateme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, No Angst, POV Second Person, Self-Insert, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedutchhateme/pseuds/thedutchhateme
Summary: A short drabble about a trusted person taking care of your wings
Relationships: undefined
Kudos: 3





	POV: Wings

It’d been a long day. So long it seemed to stretch into weeks, or even months. It’s not like you’d know either way, since you weren’t anywhere near sunlight. Huge caverns sound amazing until you’re stuck trying to fly up the ores you went down for in the first place. 

Your wings were aching. Seeing as your day to day life doesn’t usually allow for them to get much use, it made sense. This was the most they’d been used in months. Of course, you weren’t thinking of how it made sense; you were just trying to think forward to getting to stretch them out. At least then you’d be able to sleep comfortably. 

You groaned as you finally got home, only to find it cold and empty. They’d said they were going to be here by now... you check your watch and realize you were somehow early. 

“..how did i manage that? I’ve been out for hours...” Letting out a sigh, you trudged into the house and let your heavy bag of gems and ore fall to the floor with a thud, intent on getting a fire started. At least then the house wouldn’t be so cold, even if it was empty until they arrived. 

Starting a fire, you settled on the soft rug in front of the sofa. The couch was normally for people who didn’t have huge limbs sprouting from their back. You closed your eyes, basking in the warmth the fire allowed to seep into your bones. 

What seemed like only a moment later, you opened your eyes to the sound of the front door opening and closing again. Oh, they were here. You didn’t bother to get up, certain they’d know where to find you. You carefully laid out your wings across the sofa, taking up all but a small space. 

As you had assumed, they quietly walked into the room, smiling a bit as they saw you “Ah, hello..! Just about thought you weren’t home yet, but it felt a little warm for that. Glad to see you got home early.” You hummed softly in agreement as they set their few things down on the floor next to the sofa. 

They stared into space for a moment, thinking about what to do next. They stood again, perking up, “Tea? We both know i’m much better at making it then you. I mean no offense, you’re just so salty, it gets into the tea,” They laughed quietly at their own joke, making their way into the kitchen at your small nod. 

You yawned, rubbing the sleep from your eyes and ruffling your wings a bit with a wince. A couple feathers fell to the floor. Bringing one wing closer, you looked at the state of them. They were a mess. It was like they hadn’t been preened in at least a couple weeks. Which.. wasn’t extremely inaccurate, at the very least. They had their own business to attend to, and you just didn’t like doing it yourself. You were perfectly capable, it just wasn’t the same when you had to preen them yourself. 

Engrossed in the examination of your wings, you almost didn’t notice that they’d returned with two piping hot mugs. They handed one of the mugs to you and you looked down at it with a smile. It was in your favorite mug, and you could still see the perfect amount of sugar dissolving. 

“Ah, thank you! You always make the best tea. I just can’t figure out what i’m doing wrong with it.” They chuckled softly, settling down on the only open portion of the sofa, almost directly behind you. Normally, this would’ve made you uncomfortable, but they were your personification of comfort. There was never a moment you felt as if you couldn’t say no to anything they asked, nor did they try to make you do things you didn’t want to. You would trust them with your life, no hesitation. 

They hummed “I told you, you’re too salty. You’re infecting the tea with it.” You took a scalding sip of your tea, and then another before responding, relishing in the way it burned and then numbed your mouth. “And how do you suggest i remove that salt, hm?” You replied easily, shifting your wings slightly around them. They were so overused that even holding them in their resting position made them ache. 

“Well, you replace it with sweetness, of course!” They set down their mug, noticing how the muscles in your wings seemed to spasm every time you tried to move them. “Wing, please. I’ll take care of them, since i’ve not been around to do that recently.”

Holding back a grin, you shifted slightly on the rug so they’d have better access to both wings. You had spent the entire time waiting for them to offer. You didn’t like asking, since it felt like you were abusing their kindness. They seemed to understand, even if they vehemently refuted the claim, which was the most you could really ask for. 

They clicked their tongue as they looked over your wings, surveying the disaster zone. A small sigh left them at the disarray of feathers. “Do you even try to take care of them while I’m gone? Or do you just wait for me to eventually get back to fix them up for you?”

Assuming that they wanted a real answer, you shrugged, wincing slightly when the movement forced sore muscles to work. Either way, you pressed on “Hmm... I don’t usually remember to take care of them myself. It doesn’t feel nearly as good as it does when you do it, so is it even really worth it?”

As they leaned back, their lips pressed together ever so slightly in annoyance. “Well, I’d say so. Even if it doesn’t feel as good, it’s still rather important to take care of them. Something could grow in wrong, and it’s not like you can see a doctor for it, yeah?” 

You let out a sigh, your wings drooping slightly in submission. “I guess so... I’ll be more careful, so don’t worry too much about me, alright? i’ll be fine.” You didn’t want them to worry, especially since they were rather busy as it is. They didn’t have the time to be constantly babysitting you. 

“Don’t you know me? I’ll always worry,” They chuckled as they began to pull out loose shed feathers, setting them on the sofa next to them. They always took the feathers with them when they would eventually leave. You weren’t quite sure why, but it’s not like it really affected you. 

You shifted on the rug, slumping forward slightly. They made quick work of the clearly falling feathers. At their request, you ruffled your wings to loosen any other feathers that needed to be preened, wincing at the strain. They apologized, but you just waved them off. 

After a small moment of unneeded hesitation, they carded their fingers into the very end of both sides of the first wing, carefully straightening the feathers and pulling out feathers that needed to be removed. Your eyes drifted shut at the feeling. It really had been a while. 

As they slowly made their way down your wing, you felt your head loll slightly to one side. It’s not like you could help that wings, by nature, were sensitive. They chuckled quietly, but didn’t comment on it. As if they knew that it was embarrassing to you, they never commented on what you did when they preened you. It was just the principle of it. 

They got to the base of your wing, carefully straightening the feathers out with a practiced precision. You let out a purr in response, shifting your wings in such a way to make them more accessible to them, even if they were sore. 

A small smile on their face, they pulled away from your wing, relishing in the small whine you let out. They carefully put the feathers they had collected into a small pouch they brought for the specific purpose. They reached forward to ruffle your hair, giving you a couple quiet directions in order to make the second wing more comfortable for the both of you. 

Moving with a haste you didn’t know you had the energy for, you adjusted the way they wanted you to make it easier for them. They began once more from the end of your wing, straightening and pulling out feathers as needed. Your head fell forward at the relaxing sensation. 

Time stretched for an eternity as you quietly drifted off, the only sensations being the warmth of the fire, and the warmth of their hands gently preening you. You didn’t even know how long they had been working for. All you knew is that you wished they’d never stop. 

That wish was brought to its swift execution as you felt a sharp pain near the base of your wing. Startled, you yelped and flinched away, pulling your wings around yourself protectively. They hummed softly, trying to calm your nerves. “Sorry, should’ve warned you. I’m gonna try to massage out some of the soreness, okay? It won’t really be... comfortable, but you’ll just have to hold out for me.” 

You turned slightly to look at them, seeing nothing but truth and trust on their face. To be fair, even if their expression was one of malice, you still would’ve done it. They held their hand out and you rested your wing against it, scooting slightly closer. They used their spare hand to ruffle your hair comfortingly before focusing all attention on the job at hand. 

They dug their knuckles into the spots of your wings they knew would be sore with use, humming apologetically whenever you whined or hissed in pain. You knew it had to be done, but that didn’t mean you had to like it. 

After a while, their fingers and knuckles against your wing transitioned to soothing sensation rather than painful. That was their cue to start on your other wing, instructing you to shift so they could reach the other wing. And so the process started again, the room once more being filled with pained whines and quiet humming. 

After what felt like an eternity, it was over. They let go of your wing, watching as it slumped to the floor. Your wings felt infinitely better than they had before, just exhausted. You looked up and gave them a tired smile, leaning forward to rest your head on their lower thigh. “Sorry about that. I suppose I’ll never get used to part two of the ‘treatment’.”

They chuckled and looked down at you with a quiet affection. “Do you want me to preen you one more time as an apology? You sounded like it was a bit more painful than usual. Did you do a lot of flying today?” 

You nodded eagerly at the thought of getting another preen, not noticing the small chuckle leaving them at your excitement. You shifted as to give them equal access to both wings as you explained what you had been doing all day. 

They dug their fingers into the feathers at the base of both wings, smiling at the small gasp that left you. There wasn’t anything to straighten, so they just combed their fingers through the soft feathers. As much as you didn’t like asking, they liked being able to take of you. 

Soon enough, the daze of a preen led to you falling asleep, your breaths evening out as you slumped forward. They smiled fondly, standing and stepping carefully around the sleeping form on the floor. They put out the dying fire and gently lifted you up, carrying you to your bed. 

They laid you down on your stomach as to not crush your wings under yourself. Thinking for a moment, they pulled off your shoes so you could sleep a bit more comfortably. They cracked the door as they left and settled down on the couch for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any capitalization errors. This was originally written in all lowercase on my phone’s notepad. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
